Emily's quest for the other Xan
by VortexBlue
Summary: Emily's life is great! Olympus is safe, she's 18 and she's engaged to Joel but when she finds out the other Xan are reforming all over Earth it's up to her, Joel, Pegasus and Paelen to retrieve them before they raise suspicion.
1. Chapter 1

Emily stared at the ring, it was beautiful. It was Nirad gold, another type of gold found in the Nirad world, it mimicked Olympic gold but was harmless to the Nirads. In the middle of the ring was 4 small diamonds in a row and in between the second and third one was a beautiful Sapphire twice the size of the diamonds. Emily was to raise her eyes to the black box with the velvet lining, up to Joel, on one knee holding the box. He had obviously made. It was probably the reason he was in Vulcan's workshop day in, day out in the couple of weeks leading to her 18th. It was true they were both 18, and age didn't matter on Olympus but was she ready for this? She loved Joel and it had been a year since they were 'officially dating' but she got the feeling this was too soon. Pegasus trotted over to Emily and neighed softly nodding his head as if he was urging her to say yes. Emily nodded slowly.

'Yes!' She shouted, 'YES!'

Joel lifted her up in his buff arms and spun her around smiling before putting her down and presenting her with the ring and placing it on her finger. He stood up and smiled, she smiled back. He embraced her and they kissed.

'I love you.' he whispered in her ear. Before they were engulfed in a crowd of congratulations from Olympians and Nirads alike. Emily was able to get through the crowd to her dad. She looked at him in the eyes. His were welling up a bit.

'Imagine that! My beautiful girl 18 and engaged... on one night.' he said softly. 'I feel you slipping away from me already.' He was half joking but Emily embraced him.

'You will never lose me dad,' She replied her voice as soft as her father's, 'I'll always be your little girl.' Her dad smiled and chuckled a bit.

'And I remember when you used to get your hand stuck in the cookie jar.'

'Dad!' Emily whined but she secretly liked it when he did that. Paelen came over to them and her father went off in search of Diana.

'I always loved you, you know that?' He said softly.

Emily nodded.

'But I know you loved Joel and I didn't want to get in between you two. In saying this I still want to be close to you two, if that's alright.'

'Paelen! You will always be our friend! Nothing would change that, ok?.'

Paelen nodded his face lighting up a little.

'You two will make a wonderful couple and I wish you forever happiness.' He said disappearing into the crowd. Emily turned to see Joel and Pegasus behind her and she smiled.

'Let's go for a fly.' She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily smiled as she slowly placed the box on the ground of the new room Jupiter had allocated Emily and Joel so they could be alone. Emily felt a muscular arm brushed past her, she looked up to see Paelen, eyes pointed to the ground, that mischievous grin that used to never dissipate from his face wasn't there. He grunted as he placed the box on top of the small pile of boxes which sat at the edge of the room.

'All done,' he mumbled not raising his eyes. He turned to leave.

'Paelen?' Emily called to him when he was in the doorway. He turned annoying Emily when his eyes still did not stray the ground. She pushed that anger deep inside her, she was getting a lot better at doing that. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine,' Paelen mumbled gruffly. Emily opened her mouth to say more but there was a knock on the wall by the doorway. She turned to see Jupiter. He cleared his throat.

'Sorry for the interruption but Emily, I need to speak to you,' Jupiter said in a near whisper. Jupiter barely came to ask for her personally, he sent a messenger. She knew this must be serious.

~~•~~

Emily walked through the maze of tall, lush green hedges. Every now and then Emily outstretched her arm skimming the leaves with the tips of her fingers. A couple times when she was doing this a nervous spark or 2 shot out of her fingers charring the edges of the nearby leaves. The hedges were were made fire resistant but not repellent so they can't catch fire but they can still be charred or burnt. Emily turned her head to Jupiter his hands clutched behind his back. He turned his whole body to face hers and smiled kindly though in his eyes were almost frightened. Emily tried at a nervous grin but it didn't turn out and she was frowning.

'What did you need to talk to me about.' she asked.

'Emily,' Jupiter started softly, 'I'm sorry to pull you aside in this time of great joy.' _It doesn't feel like a great time of joy,_ Emily thought but she decided not to say anything and just nodded. 'Congratulations on your engagement, I will be mighty pleased for you to hold your ceremony here on Olympus,'

'Thank you,' Emily replied graciously the corners of her mouth turning up slightly before one look from Jupiter drooping them back down.

'Emily, dear, as you know there is a greater force then the Olympians.' He smiled, 'One is standing right in front of me.' He chuckled half-heartedly before his original expression of serious clothed her face. Emily nodded. 'Emily, the rest of your kind are returning, the Xan are reforming over Earth.


End file.
